


Couldn't Get Out of Bed

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Series: Spierfeld Week [7]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, Garrett is a good bro, I dont really know what else to tag this as, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spierfeld Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Bram’s about to let himself slip back into unconsciousness when he hears it. It’s the sound of soft footfalls moving deeper into the room, and the quiet thump of something being dropped to the ground, followed by the slight jingle of keys against wood.Garrett’s back.Shit.





	Couldn't Get Out of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Woww!! Last day of Spierfeld week is upon us! This week has been absolutely insane and I’ve loved every second of it haha. Scrambling to write a fic for everyday was p stressful at some points ngl, but god, it was so worth it. I’ve written so much and it’s felt so so good to be writing at least like 3k every day this week. I honestly can’t believe I managed to pull it off and write a fic for every single day fkdgljdsh. 
> 
> With this fic, originally I didn’t want to make this a whole Bram coming out to Garrett since that’s been soooo many times. Buuut this fic kinda had a mind of it’s own and it just kinda,,, turned into that. Oops? Also, I didn’t really want to make it over the top or anything though so I kept it pretty simple annnd it ended up being pretty short. Sorry about that haha.
> 
> I have to shout out the love of my life again because honestly, Caroline, I wouldn’t have been able to get through this week without you. You were always there answering my frantic questions and giving me stellar advice and helping me brainstorm ideas and just generally encouraging/supporting/ego boosting and I can’t thank you enough for that. I love you (maybe even more than I love Nick Robinson, and damn, that’s _a lotttttt_ of love sflghsdfg) 
> 
> The title comes from [Alfie’s Song (Not So Typical Love Song)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azAyA-wD25w) by Bleachers! 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the final day of Spierfeld week!

Mornings like this are Bram’s absolute favorite.

It’s a Sunday so he doesn’t have anywhere to be or anything to do, which means that he can snuggle closer to Simon and not feel guilty about spending the next five minutes— or hours, really— lazing in bed. And he doesn’t have to worry about getting caught wrapped up in Simon either, since Garrett’s at home for the weekend and isn’t going to be back until later in the evening. 

Theoretically, Bram knows it wouldn’t be the end of the world if Garrett were to find out about him and Simon. Sure, it would be awkward as hell if Garrett were to walk in and catch them curled up in each other, and it would probably lead to a lot of questions and a long overdue conversation, but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. At least Bram hopes it wouldn’t be.

Bram has given it a lot of thought too. He knows that Garrett wouldn’t mind him being gay. Garrett is literally the coolest guy Bram knows— always coasting through everything with this perpetually happy demeanor, full of laughter and those ridiculously contagious smiles. He has the biggest heart of gold too, and he’s been by Bram’s side through everything ever since that very first day of soccer tryouts all the way back in their freshman year of high school. Not to mention, there’s the fact that Garrett and Simon are good friends too, and Garrett has never said a bad thing against Simon or about him being gay either.

So yeah, Bram knows Garrett would support him one hundred percent. But the idea of coming out— to his best friend, no less— is still pretty damn terrifying. Because what if it changes things? And sure, Bram knows that when Simon came out Garrett didn’t treat him any different or anything, but Simon isn’t Garrett’s best friend. They don’t spend almost all of their time together, they don’t share the same living space, they don’t change in the same locker room everyday. Bram and Garrett do. And no matter how much Bram tells himself that Garrett isn’t like that, he just can’t shake that lingering fear. 

But that’s a fear for him to deal with another time, when he doesn’t have Simon curled up in his arms. So Bram lets his eyes fall closed again, shuts off his brain, and goes back to sleep.

 

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he comes to again, but he’s vaguely aware that the sound of the door clicking open is what pulled him from the confines of sleep. He’s still in that state of half awake, half asleep though, so he doesn’t really fully register exactly what it means. Not to mention, he’s too comfortable buried under the sheets and still curled around Simon to roll over and look towards the door to scope things out. 

Bram’s about to let himself slip back into unconsciousness when he hears it. It’s the sound of soft footfalls moving deeper into the room, and the quiet thump of something being dropped to the ground, followed by the slight jingle of keys against wood. 

Garrett’s back.  _ Shit _ . 

The thought barely registers in Bram’s mind before Garrett’s voice is ringing out through the room.

“Wake up sleepyhead!” He calls out in a far too smug, sing songy voice. “Guess who’s back early?”

His voice is loud and far too close for that to be a good thing. Simon stiffens in Bram’s arms— clearly having been wrenched from sleep by Garrett’s yelling. He’s barely started to move— to shift to face Bram maybe, or sit up— when all of the sudden the blankets are being torn from their bodies.

“Oh shit,” Simon mutters, and the two of them jump apart as though Garrett just caught them doing something they shouldn’t have been. Which, they hadn’t— they’d only been innocently cuddling. 

“Garrett, what the  _ fuck _ ,” Bram hisses, his eyes wide as he glares up at his best friend.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Garrett echoes Simon’s earlier statement as his eyes fly between Bram and Simon and he puts two and two together. His eyes are huge and his jaw is practically on the floor it’s dropped so much. “Oh my god, were you two…” He trails off and a horrified look crosses over his features. A pulse of fear shoots through Bram at his expression, but it’s quelled as Garrett continues talking. “ _ Fuck _ — I’m  _ so _ sorry. I should’ve knocked. Shit, I did  _ not _ mean to interrupt you. Oh my god.” 

Suddenly a bubble of laughter slips past Bram’s lips and he shakes his head right away. “Garrett, no. Oh my god. We weren’t… that’s not what was happening,” he explains, then winces as he realizes how he must sound, vehemently denying that like he is. He wants to facepalm, but instead he decides to try and further clarify. “Shit, I mean, we weren’t doing  _ that _ . We were just sleeping— I swear.” 

Beside him, Simon laughs softly and he reaches out to squeeze Bram’s hip lightly. The touch is reassuring and it grounds Bram— it gives him that extra surge of confidence he knows he needs for the questions he knows Garrett’s about to ask.

“Well, still,” Garrett starts. “Totally didn’t mean to barge in on you two. If I knew Spier was going to be in here I would’ve knocked or not come in or something,” he says. “Man, I didn’t even know you two had a thing! I didn’t even know you were...” he trails off and waves his hand aimlessly through the air as he tries to figure out his wording, “not straight,” he finishes, wincing a bit at how that sounds. 

Bram doesn’t really know why, but all of the sudden he feels nervous. Well, okay, so he knows why, but so far Garrett seems to be taking the news really well. Simon must notice though, because suddenly his hand is sliding into Bram’s, tangling their fingers together and giving his palm a reassuring squeeze. 

“Yeah,” Bram says weakly. “I uh… I’m gay.”

And once the words are out of his mouth, Bram feels so much lighter. Garrett hasn’t said anything back yet, but even without that, Bram still feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. It doesn’t occur to him how much he was holding back by not telling Garrett about that side of him until now. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Bram adds, sending Garrett a sheepish look. “I don’t really know why I didn’t tell you before. I guess I was just… scared? Which— I know that’s so stupid but… I don’t know.”

Garrett shakes his head and an understanding expression forms on his face. “Hey, no, don’t apologize for that,” he says. “Coming out is your thing and it’s something you get to do at your own pace. You don’t have to feel bad about not telling me until now— or well, shit. I kind of didn’t really give you a choice here since I just kind of barged in,” Garrett realizes. “Fuck, I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

Bram laughs softly and smiles at Garrett. “No, it’s okay. I’m actually kind of glad you just barged in. That was kind of exactly the kind of thing I needed otherwise who knows when I would’ve gotten the courage to come out to you,” Bram admits. 

“Well, I’m still really sorry for that. But I’m really happy for you, bro,” Garrett replies. “I’m glad that you felt like you could tell me— even if I did walk in on you and you didn’t really have a choice,” he chuckles. “But seriously, you’re my best friend, Bram. And you still are even if you’re gay. That doesn’t change anything. I’m always going to be here for you, okay?”

Bram can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. God, it feels so nice hearing that from Garrett. He really didn’t realize how much he needed to hear that until Garrett said it. “Thanks, Garrett,” he replies.

The warm smile on Garrett’s face suddenly quirks into a smirk and he flicks his eyebrows up once before pointing between Bram and Simon. “So are you two, like, a thing then?” He asks curiously.

Bram feels his cheeks flush and he bites down on his lips to control the magnitude of the smile that’s threatening to break out across his face. Beside him, Simon has a similar expression on his face. Bram sends him a private look before turning back towards Garrett to nod. “Yeah, Simon’s my boyfriend,” he answers. And, god, saying those words out loud to someone— to his best friend— feels so good.

“That’s great,” Garrett grins. “I’m so happy for you two,” he says sincerely. Then he turns towards Simon and smirks. “So, Spier, what are your intentions here with Greenfeld?” Garrett asks, trying to look and sound authoritative or perhaps even paternal. 

“Oh my god, Garrett,” Bram groans, and he buries his face into Simon’s shoulder to hide his blush. “You don’t have to answer that,” he directs at Simon, who’s laughing softly and blushing too.

“I can answer,” he says, grinning. “I have nothing but the purest intentions,” Simon reassures Garrett.

Garrett lifts an eyebrow. “Pure? Are you sure that’s the right word? I did walk in on you two in bed,” he points out. 

“ _ Garrett _ !” Bram cries out. “I told you, we were just sleeping!”

“Sure, but were you ‘just sleeping’ last night too?” Garrett teases. 

“We just watched movies,” Bram says, shaking his head. His cheeks are on fire, but doesn’t actually mind the teasing so much. To him, it just shows how cool Garrett is about all of this. It actually means a lot to Bram. 

“Mm, okay, sure,” Garrett jokes. “I guess I’ll have to take your word for it.”

Bram rolls his eyes and debates throwing a pillow at Garrett. He thinks better of it though and just sends Garrett a look instead. 

“Oh, hey,” Garrett starts, a serious look crossing onto his face. “So since you two are a thing and Spier and Leah aren’t, do you think I actually have a chance with her now?”

“Oh my god,” Bram snorts.

This time he does throw the pillow at Garrett.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought with a kudos or a comment! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
